The Gorillaz!
by princessmusabloomix1
Summary: Watching one of her matches last night Ashley finds herself meeting and joining the words biggest band the gorillaz. What kind of weird stuff will she be into? Only time will tale and this story will have mature sex scenes, smoking scenes and everything in between. But for those that like that kind of thing then enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Season 1 Episode 1

_When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

_The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

_Our broken promises hurt me._

_Nobody can save me._

_God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Your song is fluttering sadness._

_I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain._

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I'm a broken rose._

_I wanna need your love…_

_When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

_Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me._

_The more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

_Nobody can save me._

_Like a frozen rose._

_My tears want to sleep peacefully._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_My soul is withering sadness._

_It's crumbling: I'm a lonely little girl._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain._

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I'm a broken rose._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Your song is fluttering sadness._

_I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain._

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I'm a broken rose._

_I wanna need your love… _

Ashley prayed to god before the match started and gave her mother a hug before going out onto the arena.

Millions of people screamed her name and unknowingly four of them were the famous British band the gorillaz that came to the US because they heard of her talent in wing chun.

"Ashley, the master of wing chun will fight seven opponents on her own and will need everyone's support!"

**ASHLEY!.**

**ASHLEY!.**

**ASHLEY!.**

2d watched closely as she got into her fighting position and was very excited.

One of the boys attempted to kick her but quickly griped his leg and stomped on his face with her foot.

"Murdoc isn't that amazing?"

"It's alright"

She used her right foot to stop the next opponent from hitting her and hitted him in the neck with the side of her hand, then punched him in the same place and touched his arm making him go down.

Then when the next one attempted to punch her she stopped it with her right hand, then stopped his next hit with her left hand and smacked it down.

Giving her the chance that she needed to hit him in his neck and quickly smacked his hand down to her waist before punching him in his chest.

"That's pretty impressive"

"I know noodle it's so amazing!"

She was sweating from all of the fighting but continued on.

When the final opponent came face to face with her she punched him in the chest then used her foot to knock him to the ground and rapidly hitted him in the face.

Blood flowed through his nose and onto her knuckles until finally stopping.

Everyone clapped and shouted at her winning the match.

"For 19 years in a row the master of wing chun Ashley!"

She bowed at the referee who putted the gold medal around her neck and smiled at the fans.

"Ashley how does it feel to win the gold medal?"

"It feels great! I want to thank all of the fans for supporting me and believing in me for so many years I love you all!"

She gave the crowd a kiss too everyone before going backstage to see her mother.

"Mom I won!"

"I know I saw, good job honey!"

When Ashley was about to get in the car with her mother 2d walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello my is 2d the lead singer of the gorillaz"

"MOM IT'S THE GORILLAZ!"

"Wow! So what brings you here to see us?"

"Well uh I saw some of Ashley's fight and I loved it and I was wondering if could hang out at Kong studios for a bit?"

She got all shy and blushed. "Mom can I?"

"Sure but you guys better take good care of her or there's going to be trouble"

2d smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry she'll be fine"

"Ok you have my permission"

"Great! Come on Ash"

He putted his arm around her and walked back to the van with the others.

Kong studios had a creepy cemetery with many grave stones and the studio was up on a big hill.

"This place is kind of scary 2d"

"Don't worry love its safe inside"

Once they got inside the elevator they rode it to the first floor.

"Welcome to kong studios the gorillaz HQ!"

"So this is where you guys live huh? How many rooms does this place have?"

"Err 43 or more"

Ashley shook her head in disbelief but blushed when 2d was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Me? Um Hawaiian"

"Ooh I love that one!"

She giggled, and sat down next to him on the slightly beaten up couch.

Once the pizza arrived again she sat down next to him and ate two slices with diet coke.

After dinner they relaxed in his bedroom.

"How did you like hanging out with us?"

"It was fun… Well I better go but I'll call you later"

For some reason he didn't want her to leave even though they just met but there was something about her that he liked.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"C… Could you stay here for a little bit longer?"

"Ok but I have to change where's the bathroom?"

"My bathroom is right behind you"

When she changed into her pajamas the both of them blushed.

She has a slightly toned and flat stomach, her breasts are big and the bra could hardly contain them but looked like they could fit in his hands.

Looking downward the one thing that made him really hard was her pussy, it has a little bit of black pubic hair.

"2d s… stop looking at me like that it's embarrassing!"

He shook his head and looked away, while getting a little embarrassed himself.

"Sorry I… It's just that you have a beautiful body"

'What the fuck is wrong with me?! She probable already has a boyfriend!'

2d got so caught up in his thoughts he failed to notice that she was lying on the bed.

"D?"

"Y… Yeah?"

She reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

He kissed her hand and smiled, before they did anything else he made sure that the door was locked and quickly took off his own clothes, leaving them in a pile.

"Ash I can't help myself!"

This time he kissed her on the lips and opened one eye to see that she closed her eyes and was blushing.

Then stopped to catch their breath before un-hooking her bra in the front.

Her breasts jiggled from the excitement but covered them with her arm.

"2d wait I never! I mean I never had"

"Sex?"

"Y… Yes"

He helped her up and told her to close her eyes.

"This will feel a little bit strange but it'll be nice in time"

Taking her hand he slowly moved her hand to touch his cock which was getting hard from every second that went by.

Once Ashley felt him she got off of the bed and holded it with two hands.

"Is this alright?"

"Yes very… Here move your hands up and down like this slowly"

He gripped both of her hands and slide them up then back down, repeating it until she did it on her own.

She licked her lips and took it a little bit in her mouth slowly going up and down.

Taking his moaning as a good sign she tried to take it even deeper than before but didn't want to go too far.

'With time I'll go even more and probably take it whole'

2d shooted his white salty cum inside her warm mouth and quickly turned his head away when some of it got on her face.

"I didn't mean to do that to your face!"

"It's ok I liked it"

He got a paper towel from his table lamp and used it to wipe the side of her face before getting up to grip two towels from the bathroom and laid them down.

"What are the towels for?"

"So you won't mess up my bed"

He said while sticking his tongue out.

She smirked and gave him a quick kiss before lying back down on the bed with him on top of her, then kissed his way down her stomach to her covered panties and was already soaked from earlier and he couldn't wait to take them off.

"Can I?"

"Yes you can"

He licked her pussy through her panties before taking them off completely.

Then continued to lick her wetness, she moaned and buckled her hips and came, juices filled his mouth which he happily swallowed every bit of it until there was nothing left.

"Hold my hand"

Taking 2d's hand she looked straight into his non-existing eyes but screamed in pain when he started to push into her.

"Shit! Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"N… No! It's ok please keep going"

"But"

"It's alright 2d… I want you to keep doing it"

He nodded his head and continued to push in.

Inch by painful inch blood dripped down his cock onto the towels that were placed there.

"I'm in Ashley"

She nodded her head just like he did and smiled when he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Then he got two paper towels to clean the blood away before pushing back inside her and sat for a full minute for her to get used to his size and pushed back then in slowly.

Picking up the pace he started to go faster and faster, they were sweating and moaned into each other's mouths when they kissed.

She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him into another kiss.

He felt her walls tighten around him and knew that she was close to cumming as he was.

"Ashley I'm almost going to"

"I know… Cum with me 2d"

He shook his head "But you'll get pregnant!"

"I don't mind… I want your cum inside me I love you d"

'S… She really loves me!?'

They came together in absolute bliss; he fell on top of her not wanting to pull out of her yet.

"I… I love you too Ash"

She blushed and gently bit her bottom lip while looking at him.

"You want to go again huh?"

"A… A little bit"

He laughed and kissed her one more time before turning her around doggie-style, then thrusted his cock into her ass going faster and faster until finally cumming inside her.

Once he pulled out he rested on the side of the bed and holded her close then slowly falled asleep.

'Good night… Ashley'.

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel._

_In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but…_

_For that which I should love, for that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until that day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end. _

Finally, finally my gorillaz story is ready and hoped that all of you will love it and thanks for reading!

That's all bye, bye. ^-^


	2. Little Note

Everyone I will be taking the rest of the year off because of christmas, taking care of my nieces and seeing the relatives for the holidays.

But I promise that I will continue my gorillaz story, so don't be upset and I love you all.

Have a very marry Christmas! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Season 1 Episode 2

_When I was darkness at that time, with trembling lips I cry in the corner of my room._

_The more I struggle, the more these wounds pierce into me._

_Our broken promises hurt me._

_Nobody can save me._

_God, I have one request stop tearing apart my love._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Your song is fluttering sadness._

_I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain._

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I'm a broken rose._

_I wanna need your love…_

_When you were with me at that time I chased after your shadow._

_Barefoot, you passed from behind me to stop me._

_The more I lock you out, the more complex this love becomes._

_Nobody can save me._

_Like a frozen rose._

_My tears want to sleep peacefully._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_My soul is withering sadness._

_It's crumbling: I'm a lonely little girl._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain._

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I'm a broken rose._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Your song is fluttering sadness._

_I have nowhere to go, my lonely life._

_I need your love!._

_I'm a broken rose!._

_Oh baby, help me from frozen pain._

_With your smile, your eyes, and sing just for me._

_I wanna need your love…_

_I'm a broken rose._

_I wanna need your love… _

2d covered his eyes with his hand as the sun shined brightly through the bedroom window.

Quietly getting up from the bed without trying to wake up the wing chun master that was still sleeping and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came back out Ashley sitted up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning"

"Good morning mom"

"Mom? Ash it's me 2d"

She screamed when realizing where she was. "Fuck mom is going to kill me!"

"Calm down… Murdoc said that he called her to say that you were staying the night"

Ashley had a puzzled look on her face and was kind of surprised.

"What do you mean that murdoc called her? And how did he know that if I was staying the night or not?"

"He knows everything"

"So does he know that we?"

"No! Of course not… Anyway how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine and you?" She asked as she got dressed.

"I slept fine too come on let's get breakfast"

They rode the elevator to the first floor and met up with the others.

"Good morning guys!"

"Mornin Ash and d! How did yall sleep?"

They blushed and smiled at all three of them. "Fine… We went to bed fine"

Everyone made their breakfast before sitting down next to the messy dining room table.

"So ashuri-san anata wa yoi utau koto ga dekiru?"

"I don't understand you noodle"

"She said that if you can sing well"

"Oh yes I can! And I also love to dance the electric boogaloo"

"Is that right?"

"Yes but why does noodle want to know?"

All three of them looked at each other with smiles on their faces before looking back at her.

"Well… We want you to join our band as the lead singer"

Her eyes lit up and she had a big smile on her face.

"Are you guys serious?!"

She jumped into 2d's arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome"

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Let's check the list"

Russel brought a white piece of paper that had a schedule on it.

"At 1:00pm we have a photo shoot in the US. At 3:30pm we stay at a hotel. Then at 5:45pm we have a concert"

"That sounds amazing! I can't wait to get started!"

Ashley and 2d were in a clothes store, looking through the selection of lovely dresses until he found a taupe cocktail one.

"How about this one Ash? You can wear this one to the photo shoot"

When she looked at the price tag she was shocked and shook her head.

"If you think your paying a thousand dollars for this then your craz-"

He kissed her sweet lips and then kissed her hand.

"I would love to buy it for you if you really want it"

She blushed. "2d? Thank you"

"Don't mention it… Now go try it on!"

When Ashley came back out from the dressing room she looked stunning with it on.

"Oh my god! You look beautiful Ash!"

Once again she couldn't help but get all shy. "2d no I don't"

"Yes you do and don't ever say that you're not because you are!"

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you"

He kissed her in a way to say you're welcome before buying the dress and heading back to Kong studios.

"Hey you lot are back!"

"Yes and we got a cocktail dress that 2d picked out"

"That's great! Well we got to get the airport"

They drove to the airport that was boarding to America and checked into a five star hotel.

Everyone had their own rooms and the beds looked super comfy.

This place is nice!"

"I know huh? I've been in a lot of hotels but this one is the nicest one"

After unpacking and taking a shower 2d saw Ashley lying on the bed reading a book while sucking on a cherry lollipop and it made him hard.

"Does that lollipop taste good?"

She blushed and licked her lips. "Yes but it would taste even better if you tried it with me"

He nodded his head and walked over to her, then quickly took off his clothes before doing her own.

Then he licked his way down her stomach and stopped at her pussy.

2d moved Ashley's pussy lips and pushed the lollipop inside.

"Fuck that feels good!"

"Mmm, we're just getting started my love"

Then licked her pussy loving the taste of it and thrusted his rock hard cock into her.

She wrapped her legs around his sweaty back and putted the lollipop in her mouth as he hitted her sweet spot.

Repositioning to that same spot he continued to receive moans out of her.

Until they both came together, his cum mixed with her juices and dripped out of her pussy when 2d pulled out.

"I… I love you d"

"And I love you Ash"

"So does this mean that we're together now?"

He smiled and gave her a cigarette then lighted it up before did his.

"Well we're together so I assume that we are unless you don't want to?"

She finished the pop and threw the stick away in the nearby trash can, then wrapped her leg around his leg while putting a hand on his slightly toned chest and smiled but made sure to be careful because of the cigarette to not burn him.

"Mmm, of course I want to be with you stu"

2d grinned about the tone in her voice. "Are you just saying that because I'll fuck you every night?"

Ashley giggled and finished her smoke before looking at him again.

"Maybe, maybe not… We'll just have to find out"

"Ash you're such a naughty and dirty girl!"

She giggled again when he got on top of her and smiled, ready for their second round.

It was time for the band to go to the photo shoot and Ashley was very excited to attend it.

"How do I look guys?"

The other's smiled and gasped. "Terrific!"

"Same here"

"Anata wa utsukushi Ashuri-san"

"Noodle says that you look beautiful"

2d kissed her hand like the gentlemen that he is. "You really do look beautiful Ash"

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you 2d"

The gang arrived at the photo shoot and every where they looked there were camera's waiting to take their picture and everyone gave their best smiles.

"Guys over here!"

After words they went to their concert which was Ashley's first one ever.

"This is my first concert with you guys and I'm so excited!"

Murdoc smiled, making him show his teeth. "Well you should be love because you are going to be our lead singer"

She gasped and smiled while jumping up and down.

"Are you guys serious!?"

Russel nodded his head then gave everyone a group hug which was kind of tight but sweet.

The gang went on stage and there were thousands of people screaming their name.

**GORILLAZ!**

**GORILLAZ!**

**GORILLAZ!**

"We have a new member in our group; let's give it up for Ashley!"

The crowed yelled her name over and over again before quieting back down.

"And where going to sing… What are we going to sing murdoc?"

"I believe new genious you headache"

She kissed 2d's cheek then said. "Let's go!"

_Dream of my world._

_I live on my world._

_Going off my head, down to, somewhere._

_I'm going on a dance all tune._

_In pressure today._

_I blew a dead man away, today._

_Higher ground, had to be told._

_I blew a man away._

_Brother, sister too._

_Do what you must do._

_Don't trust people you meet._

_They might promise you, that the river ain't deep._

_Dream on the street, people passing through me, yes they do._

_Well my friend._

_Want my heart to mend._

_I'm gonna bring it all back to you._

_Brother, sister too._

_Do what you must do._

_Don't trust people you meet._

_They might promise you, that the river ain't deep._

_Brother, sister too._

_Do what you must do._

_Don't trust people you meet._

_They might promise you, that the river ain't deep._

_Brother, sister _too.

_Do what you want to do._

_But they want, but they try, the river ain't deep._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_The river ain't deep._

_The river ain't deep._

_The river ain't deep._

They bowed to everyone and said there goodbyes before leaving the stage.

"That was so amazing! I can't believe how much fun that was!"

2d smiled and kissed her hand, making her blush.

"I'm happy that you enjoyed it so much"

They went back to the hotel and get some well deserved rest.

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel._

_In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes._

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so they go and forget, but…_

_For that which I should love, for that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until that day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail._

_Back then, when we met, it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end. _

Finally the second episode is out!

I just want to say that I'm so sorry for taking this long to finish it but I just wanted it to be perfect for guys.

I love all of you! ^-^


End file.
